Rebirth
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: Rae is on the verge of death, and now it's up to the Neutrals to save her life. But how can technology designed for a mech heal a human?
1. Chapter 1

**Rebirth – Part One**

Case was steaming. She was dying, _their youngling was dying_, and there wasn't a pit-spawned thing they could do about it. At first he thought that her extended recharge was simply her body's way of healing itself. He had already set her broken arm and was now simply waiting for it to heal. He thought she had gotten lucky.

He was wrong. There was more damage than he could see.

Three days after the battle, Rae started coughing up blood. That was when Case knew she wasn't going to make it.

Case wasn't like Ratchet. He didn't have the scanners necessary to detect internal damage in organics, and his experience with human medicine was limited to abrasions, lacerations, and fractures. Rae, after all, was an active youngling. IT wasn't uncommon for her to come back from her trips through the woods with the skin missing from her knees. The mechs had stopped lecturing her about being careful when she came back with blood coating her shins and hadn't realized it until someone pointed it out.

So he knew his limitations. There wasn't anything more he could do. He had already told Veris. No doubt the others knew as well. Case sighed in defeat as he stared at the small girl curled up on Harbinger's chest plates. The ex-Decepticon was taking it almost personally. Case didn't know if it was because of the mech's deep bond with Rae or his dark past, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Case respected secrets. He even had a few of his own.

His anger rising, Case turned his narrowed optics to the AllSpark. It was still the small ten-by-ten cube it had been when it had possessed Rae. Infuriated, he picked it up in one hand, for one mindless second intent on throwing the thing across the base.

Images flashed through his CPU, showing him a plan that was as deadly as it was welcome. The AllSpark showed him a way to save the youngling that he had come to love as his own. If he had enough mechs, the rest would decrease considerably. If not, it would kill one of them, most likely the strongest.

That would be either Veris or Harbinger.

Slowly, Case formulated a plan even as the AllSpark fed him the information needed to save Rae's life. He could not risk the lives of his comrades; especially not Veris and Harbinger. Even though every mech on the base would willingly sacrifice themselves for Rae, the youngling would never forgive herself if one of them died because of her. He would need a few more mechs, ones who cared enough about Rae to make the sacrifice.

He set the AllSpark down, took one last look at the recharging Harbinger cradling the dying Rae. She would never wake up unless Case did something.

Determined now, he left the base.

* * *

Veris stared hard at Harbinger, at the small youngling he held against his chest plates. He was struggling to care for the girl the only way he knew how.

"You do realize Megatron is the cause of this."

Veris nodded. "As is Prime." he agreed. "We came here to escape the war, and they brought it with them."

Harbinger laughed harshly. "We were fools to think we could escape."

"Probably. But that doesn't mean Rae should pay for our mistakes."

"Don't you know anything, Autobot?" Harbinger said tiredly. "The innocent always pay the price of war." Pain and guilt reflected in his optics, striking Veris to the core. Harbinger would carry the pain of Rae's death as heavily as he carried Frenzy's, if not more so. Frenzy would have become a Decepticon warrior had he survived. Rae was hardly aware of the true animosity between their races until Prime and Megatron came along.

"What will you do," Veris murmured, not really expecting an answer, "if we can't save her?"

For a long moment, neither spoke. Veris had turned to walk away when Harbinger's words stopped him cold.

"Then I would only have one reason to live instead of two."

He turned to look at his friend. "I never knew you thought so highly of me." he commented. Harbinger rolled his optics.

"How often have I risked my life for you?" he pointed out. "You were the first one I met after I was exiled. The one who kept me from losing what little sanity I had left. I don't know how well I'd do, but I know that you'll still be there. That makes it worth trying to make it through." Suddenly, he laughed. "Besides, someone has to come and pull your aft out of danger every now and again."

Veris laughed at that as well. "Ah, but usually it's me pulling _your_ aft out of danger." he teased. "I'm the sane one who doesn't try to challenge every new mech we meet."

"That's sane?" Harbinger made an effort to sound surprised. "I thought that was called being a pansy."

* * *

Silver, Greystreak, Sheol, and Bracket stayed outside of the base for the most part. Between a volatile Case and an easily enraged Harbinger none of them were too keen on getting their afts torn off by the irritable mechs. They were silent, for the most part. None was sure how much time had passed since Veris had given them the news, but it seemed as if a dark cloud hovered over their heads.

Rae was their light and joy, as much a part of their family as each other. What would they do without her?

Suddenly Bracket started to laugh, the kind of laugh one does when the only other option is to cry. "You do realize Harbinger will go insane after this, right?"

The others' exchanged looks. "He won't be the only one." Silver said darkly.

* * *

AN: Ok, not much for a first chapter, but I divided this into three parts to make it a bit easier to read. I hate one-shots that span thirteen pages. Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebirth – Part Two**

Needless to say, Starscream was a bit surprised to see Case standing just outside of the Decepticon base, a determined look on his faceplates and calling out for him of all mechs. While Starscream had found a place with Rae, the other mechs were still cautious of him – and for good reason. The only one there who could take him was Harbinger, and Starscream wasn't stupid enough to challenge him. Case, a Neutral medic with no real weapons to speak of, was easy prey for him.

Yet they stood merely meters away from each other, peacefully except for the despair and anger in Case's optics. Something wasn't right, and for once it had nothing to do with the war between Autobots and Decepticons. Even if it had, Case was a Neutral, and his neutrality was respected. Even Megatron wasn't dumb enough to mess with the few neutral mechs when he was first coming to power. He of all mechs understood their capabilities.

"What is going on?" Starscream asked quietly. "The way you're acting, one would think you lost someone dear."

"We might if we don't act." Case admitted. "Rae was injured more than we thought. I need your help, you and Barricade." Starscream's optics went wide, and he instantly sent a message to Barricade to meet him at the entrance to the base. Case simply would not joke about something like this. Rae was too precious to them all.

"I was hoping it was a social call." he joked weakly. Case grinned humorlessly.

"I would have preferred it that way." he said. "I want you to meet me at the base – I'll explain everything there. Right now I need to pay the Autobots a visit." Starscream cast him a doubtful look.

"Do you really think Prime is going to let you borrow a few of his mechs for some human girl?" he asked, his voice colored with skepticism. Case laughed.

"With the mechs I want, Prime won't have any say in the matter." he said confidently. "They'll come. They like Rae far too much to let her die." Starscream nodded.

"All right. But if you need help 'convincing' Prime, let me know." he said grimly.

"You can't risk your position with Prime like that." Case pointed out. "Thanks for the offer, but we both know that's not possible."

"For Rae, I don't care."

"I believe it." With that Case transformed and flew off. Time was of essence here, and there was none of it to waste. With every second spent talking, Rae's life was slipping away.

Starscream just hoped Case had some plan up his arm plates. Otherwise he didn't know what they could do.

Barricade exited the building and came to stand behind him. "You asked for me?"

"We have been summoned by the Neutrals." Starscream explained. "It seems Rae is in need of our assistance." He watched as anger crossed Barricade's face. So it seemed that his second in command was of the same mind he was. Good. "I want you to tell Thundercracker he's in charge, and then come with me. We'll head out as soon as you get back." Barricade nodded and was gone in a flash.

Starscream turned to look where Case had vanished. "I hope you know what you're doing." he murmured.

* * *

Ironhide was giving Jazz and Bumblebee a crash-course in skeet shooting when Case arrived. The Neutral mech watched with some amusement as Ratchet fired off the targets and Ironhide attempted to teach the other two how to aim at a target that small going that fast. Of course, Ironhide himself was a natural, and Bumblebee was picking up on it rather quickly, even if he wasn't that terribly good at it. Jazz, on the other hand, was having issues.

"Just how in pit am I supposed to hit something that small with something this big?" he demanded, indicating the size of his gun. Ironhide laughed at him.

"That just makes it easier to hit." he assured him. "Lots of room for error."

"_Ironhide, Jazz. I need a word."_

Both mechs instantly looked over to the edge of the base, where Case was patiently waiting. They both abandoned their stations, but Ratchet was watching them carefully. Bumblebee had already left to report Case to Optimus. Case would have to move quickly, otherwise the Autobot leader would interfere, and make his job that much harder.

"What's wrong?" Ironhide demanded instantly. "Something has to be wrong. I think you would have brought Rae along if it was a social visit."

"You'd be correct." Case said. "Rae is not doing as well as we had hoped. My sensors are not as adept as Ratchet's are. There was more damage than I could see."

Jazz was bouncing now, full of nervous energy. "What can we do?" he persisted.

"Follow me to the base." Case said. "I have a plan, but I need your help. Will you do it?" In answer, Jazz and Ironhide transformed into their alt modes. Case smiled faintly. "Thank you."

"Oh, shut up and lead the way." Ironhide said gruffly. "Optimus is coming."

"Yeah, let's get out of here before he throws in his two cents worth." Jazz added. In a flash Case had transformed and led the other two away from the Autobot base, back into the woods, and towards the Neutral base.

* * *

Veris and the others were surprised to see Starscream and Barricade show up unexpectedly on their doorstep, so to speak. But what shocked Silver and Sheol was when Case returned with Ironhide and Jazz in tow. For a long moment, there was dead silence. Bracket of all mechs was the one to break it.

"Just what in pit is Case up to?" he demanded, an odd glint in his optics. Case glared at him before turning his focus to the others.

"I can save Rae." he said simply.

_Now_ he had their attention. "How!" Harbinger demanded. There was pain evident in the way he held himself. No longer was he so tough and aloof, but broken and filled with sorrow. Starscream almost turned away, but he had seen the mech like this once before, when Frenzy had died. Such was the life of a warrior.

"Come with me." Case ordered, taking Rae in one hand and the AllSpark in the other. "I'll show you."

* * *

AN: This chapter dedicated to Neon. Thanks for that review man, I needed that. (grins)


	3. Chapter 3

**Rebirth – Part Three**

Case placed Rae gently on Harbinger's recharge berth, having moved it to the center of the room. She didn't flinch at the cold, hardly reacted to the tender touches of her caregivers. Her skin was too pale, her respiration and heart rates too slow and shallow. Her body was slowly shutting down, and Case didn't have the technology to fix her before she died. One look at his hardened optics, and no one doubted his belief that this would work. Whatever plan he had up his armplates was well worth any doubt the others might have had in him. The odd looks being exchanged meant nothing to the medic. Case didn't have the same skills as Ratchet – pit, he didn't even have the same respect from his patients that Ratchet commanded – but they did trust him, and that was something he could not afford to lose. This _had_ to work. If it didn't, they would lose so much more than the youngling they had taken in as their own.

He carefully placed the AllSpark, now ten cubic inches, on Rae's chest. "Bracket, I need you to stand by her feet." he said calmly. As the little spider-bot climbed into position, he began issuing instructions to the others. "Veris, on her left. Harbinger, her right. I'll stand at her head. Everyone else, find a spot and get in as close as you can." Easier said than done for such large organisms, but they managed.

Starscream took a place on Veris's right, Barricade to his left. Jazz and Ironhide took similar positions beside Harbinger. The other Neutrals filed in where they could, Sheol and Silver on opposite sides, Greystreak taking place beside Bracket. They pushed together so they were almost touching, and only inches away from the berth. If anything happened, they would easily be able to reach each other and Rae.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Veris muttered to Case. The medic shot him a grin.

"Have I ever been wrong?" he asked cheekily. Harbinger rolled his optics and Greystreak snickered.

"Does he want the list?" the ex-Autobot teased.

The others simply tolerated the banter. Tension was thick, almost oppressive. It was only a matter of time before someone snapped, something happened, and if the teasing was a way to put that off, they would let it.

Suddenly, Rae moaned, her eyes opening blearily. Case reached out and touched the cube, motioning for the others to follow suit. Bracket, being too small to reach the AllSpark and still maintain his position in the circle, settled for touching Greystreak. The two exchanged worried looks, too nervous and agitated to actually talk to each other. There really wasn't a need. The Neutrals had been around each other for a good thousand years – they knew each other better than they knew themselves. The look traveled around, and all optics landed on Case.

It was time. He reached down and touched a few of the symbols.

**Child of mine, what is it you request?**

Case paused for a moment, trying to collect himself for a moment. "We plead for this youngling's life." he said quietly. The others stiffened, unable to hear the AllSpark's voice, yet none of them doubted who he was talking to. Once again, doubt swept across the group. The AllSpark had been designed for sparking Transformers, and while it had accepted Rae once, what were the chances of it happening again? "She is simply too young to return to Primus just yet."

The AllSpark seemed to consider this.

**Do Decepticon and Autobot alike plead for this youngling called Rae? For you know as well as I that the AllSpark cannot be used to further one side or another, not now that peace is so close to being achieved. **

It only took Case a moment to answer. "There are two Autobots and two Decepticons here on their own volition. They are here to see Rae healed."

Sudden warmth flooded the room, and now everyone could hear the feminine, mechanical voice.

**Do you truly understand what is asked of you? In order to save this youngling, some of your power must be taken. I can heal her wounds, but you must bring back her spark.**

For a moment, there was nothing. Veris cast a look of understanding at Case, and the Neutral mech simply nodded. "There is also the possibility of one of us dying if there is insufficient energy." he said evenly.

**Yes.**

Starscream laughed suddenly. "Since when has imminent death ever stopped us?"

"Got that right." Jazz shot back, a smirk on his face. "Let's do it."

**Does he speak for all of you?**

There was a murmur of agreement from around the room. The AllSpark seemed to sigh.

**Then let us begin.**

* * *

_It was dark and cold, but Rae didn't really care at this point. She knew she was dying, that there was nothing Case could do at this point and time. It was too late for her. The cost of ending the war had been her life._

_She wouldn't change a thing. It was worth dying now, to have lived her life the same. She loved them all so much – the sometimes stuck-up Veris, psychopathic over-protective Harbinger, little Bracket with his funny way of talking, Sheol and Harbinger with their constant fighting, even Silver and Case, who were constantly cramming knowledge and training into her mind._

_Even Starscream, Barricade, Jazz, and Ironhide held special places in her heart. They had taken good care of her during her short stay with them. They had tried to protect the neutrality the others had worked so hard to build._

_She wanted to see them again._

You can.

_If she could have, she would have jumped. "AllSpark?" she asked. "What the pit? I thought you created sparklings, not showed people across the River Styx." _

_A chuckle. _True. But I am not here to introduce you to Primus. I am to bring you back, should you wish to come.

_Rae couldn't believe it. It was almost too good to be true. "Are you serious?" Suddenly, she paused. "What's the catch?"_

How do you know there's a catch?

"_If there wasn't, you would have brought me back already."_

True. The catch lies in the way you are healed. Mechs can do many things with spark energy – I have used some of it to heal your body. There are – changes, now.

_Rae was listening now. "What kind of changes?"_

You will live as long as they.

"_That doesn't sound bad at all."_

You will also have a mental connection to all of them, as well as me. Should you find need, you will be able to channel my energy and defend yourself – or them. On the downside of this, you will lose any connections you may still have to your human origins.

_That made Rae hesitate. "I don't care."_

Then it's time to come home.

* * *

The drain on the mechs was incredible. Bracket fell into recharge before the healing was even completed, increasing the strain on the others. There was no bright light, no flashy fanfare. Suddenly, the energy flow stopped, causing everyone to drop to the ground. The AllSpark gave a contented sigh, and while the symbols had faintly glowed for the duration of the healing, it was now dormant once again.

"Harbinger?"

The ex-Decepticon was instantly back on his feet, gently picking Rae up and cradling her to his chest. "It's all right now, Rae." he whispered. "You're safe now."

Rae wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know."

The others exchanged warm looks, the tension leaving the air as easily as Harbinger held Rae. Barricade stared, openly stunned. "But how?" he demanded. "It makes no sense."

Ironhide laughed. "I really don't think that matters now, 'con." he said simply. "She's back again."

"Indeed." Veris stood up, keeping his balance with the recharge berth. "You should stay here." he said, indicating the residing Autobots and Decepticons. "Get some recharge. I think Prime can suffer without you for a while."

Jazz and Ironhide nodded. "Hey, we wouldn't miss this for the world." Ironhide said calmly.

No one made it to their recharge berths that night. They recharged in a bundle on the floor, Rae cradled between them. On the table, the AllSpark hummed contently. Bigger plans had already been set in motion, and now her children had the ability to protect themselves and the last chance the Transformers had to find true peace from the war.

**The End**

Ok, not too thrilled with the ending, but this is the last of the Neutrals for right now. More stories may come, but I'll be knocking off a few of the ones I already have going – namely The Dark Side and Together Forever. Until then, I remain yours truly,

Shadowblade-tara


End file.
